


The Unwanted Guest

by Acemindbreaker



Series: ABDL D&D Campaign [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), The Hypnotist by TheUnthinker
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/M, Feeblemind Spell, Homebrew Content, Incontinence, Magic-Users, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Mental Regression, Mind Control, Nobility, Whump, a variant on feeblemind that works more slowly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: Tomas Andrade's life changes when an unwanted guest barges into his home and makes him and his family let her stay.
Series: ABDL D&D Campaign [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003119
Kudos: 16
Collections: God Bubbles





	1. Chapter 1

They just showed up at our house one day.

I’d seen Kathy Weeks around, but we hadn’t talked. I had a bit of a crush on her friend, Naomi, but I knew that she was below my station and my parents wouldn’t want me to do anything more than a casual dalliance with her, and that wasn’t my style. So I kept Naomi at a distance, and never tried to involve myself in her life. Until she, Kathy, and Kathy’s family showed up on our doorstep.

Susan, our housemaid, let them in. They followed her to the dining room where we were awaiting our supper, and instead of bringing us food, she brought guests. Kathy came in first, and behind her, I could see Naomi and Kathy’s father tending to Kathy’s mother and sister, who didn’t seem in their right minds.

“Susan, what’s the meaning of this?” My father exclaimed. “We aren’t welcoming guests right now!”

“I made her let me in.” Kathy said, and fixed us all with a strange look, one hand dropping into her side pouch. “ _Could you please give us a place to stay for the night?_ ”

Suddenly, that felt like an entirely reasonable request to me, and my father seemed to agree. “Of course. Have a seat.”

“Aiden!” My mother exclaimed, startling me. “What’s gotten into you? This young woman just barges in without an invitation, and suddenly you’re inviting her to our table?”

“But Mom!” I protested. “She asked so nicely!” I glanced at Naomi, wondering if she was about to stay with Kathy’s family in our place.

“Lady Andrade, please.” Kathy gave her a sweet smile, and suddenly my mother’s attitude changed.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Kathy. You just surprised me, that’s all.” Mother said. “Susan, bring us our supper. I’m quite famished.”

“Get my mother and sister seated.” Kathy ordered Naomi and her father.

“Yes, master.” Naomi said. Master? Why did she call Kathy master? Naomi guided Kathy’s sister to the table. “Come on, Ida.”

“Dabugah!” Ida babbled, and sat down, her skirt getting rumpled on the chair and revealing that she was wearing a diaper.

Embarrassed, I looked away, and saw that Kathy’s parents were having a similar interaction. Whatever was wrong with Ida, the same affliction clearly affected her mother. What was wrong with them?


	2. Chapter 2

After supper, I volunteered to help Susan show them to the guest rooms, hoping to spend a bit more time with Naomi. We got Kathy’s parents and Ida settled in one room, and Kathy and Naomi in the next. As we led the two girls to their room, Kathy closed the door. “Stay with us for awhile?”

I was happy to do so and settled into an available chair, but Susan shook her head. “I’ve got a lot of work to do.” She said.

“Never mind that.” Kathy said. “What you really need is a diaper!” She declared, pulling one out.

What an odd statement, I thought, and then a squeak of dismay turned my attention to Susan, who was clutching desperately at her dress, urine soaking the fabric and running down her legs.

“Here, get yourself cleaned up and put this on.” Kathy said, handing the diaper over. With her face red, Susan grabbed it and fled.

I looked at Naomi. “Well, I never thought I’d see that happen. Susan’s never had problems like that before.”

Naomi looked embarrassed. “Master, should I clean the floor?”

“I think first you should show Tomas your diapers.” Kathy said.

To my shock, Naomi promptly lifted her skirts, revealing a yellowed, wet diaper.

“What is going on?” I exclaimed. “Is everyone losing their continence?”

“Pretty much.” Kathy pulled out a diaper. “Even you.”

I just stared at her, confused. “What are you talking about?”

“Damn it.” Kathy sighed, then said some arcane gibberish, waving the diaper around with a flourish and pointing at me.

Immediately, I felt the slight urge to pee that I’d been ignoring suddenly grow overwhelming. I crossed my legs in alarm, but there was no stopping it. I wet myself, uncontrollably, just sitting there and staring at her in shock.

“You did a spell on me.” I said dumbly.

“I did. I’ve been doing spells on all of you since I first spelled Susan to let me in.” Kathy said. “I can hide my spellcasting, if I choose to expend the effort, but this time I just wanted to make sure it stuck instead.”

“That’s why we let you stay.” I realized. “A spell.”

“A very powerful one, in fact. The ability to make a suggestion affect multiple people at once is pretty high level.” Kathy bragged.

“Naomi, she’s bespelled you, too?”

Naomi nodded miserably. “And Ida.” She took the diaper from Kathy and offered it to me. “You’ll be needing to wear these, now. Whenever you feel the slightest urge, it’ll just come out.”

“Actually, I think Tomas doesn’t know how to change himself.” Kathy made a flourish and said an arcane word, and I froze, feeling myself drawn into my mind. I was vaguely aware of Naomi undoing my trousers, but then I could feel Kathy’s fingers in my mind.  _ You don’t remember how to change yourself. You don’t know how to remove your clothes or your diaper, or put any new clothing on. _ I watched myself tying and untying laces, pinning and unpinning, lining my arms and legs up with holes in the clothing, all the various steps of dressing or undressing, and as I finished each one, I could feel it vanish.

By the time I came back to my senses, just as Naomi was finishing with my diaper, I knew that I’d dressed myself many, many times before, ever since I was a small child. But each memory of it was vague and blurry. I remembered, that morning, picking out and intending to put on the pants that now laid in a crumpled wet heap at my feet, but I couldn’t remember how I had done it. My shirt, too, was incomprehensible to me. I looked at it, at the laces tied up in the front, and couldn’t remember ever having tied or untied those in my life. I couldn’t begin to fathom how to do so.

“Naomi, can you take Tomas to his room and help him get ready for bed? I’ve got to talk to his parents, next.” Kathy said.

“No!” I cried out, springing to my feet and rushing at her. “Leave them be!” For a brief moment, I considered trying to kick her out of our home, but something in my mind rebelled at the thought.  _ She has to stay the night. _

I punched Kathy, and she melted into mist. I blinked, confused, and then felt my whole body lock up, and I was unable to move.

I could hear Kathy opening the door and leaving, and I felt Naomi come over and start patting my back soothingly. Finally, the stiffness left, and I stumbled, then turned to face Naomi. “We have to stop her!” I said.

“You can’t.” Naomi said. “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry. I bet you’d like some clean pants. Let’s go to your room and get some.”

I shook my head. “I have to go to my parents’ room and warn them.” Naomi reached out to stop me, but I just pushed her aside and stormed out. I didn’t care that I was wearing only a diaper and a shirt.

When I got to my parents’ room, my parents were asleep, and Kathy was holding a golden mask to my mother’s face. “Mother, wake up!” I grabbed my father’s rapier from the wall and ran at Kathy.

She ducked away, and then glared at me. “You made me waste a spell slot!” She growled, then cast again. I felt the spell hit and I froze, once again drawn into my mind. I screamed inwardly, recognizing the feeling, knowing she was about to take something else away.

_ You don’t know how to fight. You never learned how. _ I saw myself fencing with my father, searching for the weak points in his defense. I saw myself piercing his skin just slightly, winning the fight with first blood, and then he bandaged himself, congratulated me and challenged me again. I saw him pricking me, and then helping me tend to the wound as he talked me through my mistakes. I saw myself picking up the rapier for the first time, and him correcting my grip. I started to cry, realizing that along with the knowledge of how to fight, I was losing treasured memories of quality time with my father.

When the spell ended, Naomi was there, holding me, comforting me as I sobbed, no longer certain why. I knew I’d lost something important, but I couldn’t think of what. I looked at the rapier in my hand. Why had I grabbed the thing, anyway? I didn’t know how to use it. I’d never learnt how.

Kathy returned to my mother’s side, taking the mask off her face. “Regretfully, I have to change my plans for you, Lady Andrade.” She said, and pulled out some marbles as Naomi led me away.


	3. Chapter 3

As I was heading to my room with Naomi, I felt a rumbling in my stomach. I froze as it translated into a sudden, urgent need to poop. Before I could even try to hold it, I was already emptying my bowels in my diaper.

"Oh, dear. You made a stinky! I'd better get you cleaned up." Naomi said, and tugged me into my room. I was too shocked by the sensation of shitting myself to respond.

"OK, you just wait, I'll get you cleaned up straight away." Naomi pulled out a diaper from her side bag, and knelt in front of me.

As she began to undo my diaper, my traitorous libido made me picture her taking out my stiffening dick and putting it in her mouth. When she opened the diaper, however, I was rudely awakened from my fantasy by the foul smell. "Ooh-wee, that's stinky! You sure made a mess!"

I burst into tears, and Naomi, shocked, looked up at me. "Oh, Tomas, don't be sad! I'll get you cleaned up, right away!"

Her words did nothing to soothe me, and I was still sobbing by the time she'd finished cleaning me and pinned a fresh diaper on me. She wiped her hands with a wet cloth and enveloped me in a hug. I hugged her back, feeling my dick stiffen in my diaper and knowing that there was no chance that she'd do anything with it. No one would want to play with a dick that could start peeing on them at any moment.

"Do you want help getting new pants on?" Naomi asked.

I shook my head. "I need to get to bed, and I usually sleep naked." I looked down at my diaper, realizing that if I slept naked tonight, I'd wake up in a wet bed.

"I'll get your shirt off, then." Naomi started working on it, then cursed. "How did you tie these laces so well?"

I tried to think of the method I used, and it was just a blur. I shook my head. "I don't know."

Naomi's expression softened. "Of course you don't. Master took that knowledge away. I forgot, sorry." She pulled, and I felt the top of my shirt loosen. "Finally!"

I looked and the first tie was undone. I watched as she undid the next one, and for a brief moment, it made sense to me, and I felt like I could do the third one. But as I brought my hands to it, I forgot how to untie it. “I can’t relearn it.” I said, realizing.

“No, you’ll need help.” Naomi replied, untying the lace I’d failed to. “Don’t worry, I’m happy to help you.”

“Is it ever coming back?” I asked.

“I don’t know.” Naomi said, as she pulled my shirt open and I let her guide my arms out. “Don’t worry about it. Just let me take care of you.”

“Don’t you want to escape?” I said. “We could just leave, right now, and go get help.”

“I could never leave Master.” Naomi said. “And I can’t let you leave, either. I know Master wouldn’t like that.”

“Why do you call Kathy ‘Master’?” I asked.

“Because that’s what she is. She’s my Master.” Naomi said.

She must be bespelled to serve, then. I’d have to escape without her, somehow. But if I didn’t get someone to help me with dressing and cleaning myself, it’d get unpleasant pretty quick. Maybe Susan?

Just then, I felt the need to pee. For a brief moment, I thought I might actually be able to hold it, but then it crashed into me like a wave, and I could feel my diaper getting wet. I looked at Naomi, and realized she’d started changing her own diaper. I looked away, embarrassed, and felt the wetness fade, absorbing into the thirsty fabric until I could barely feel it.

When Naomi was done, she straightened, fluffed out her skirt again, and looked at me. “I’ll head off to the guest room now, unless you need me?” Naomi said.

I thought about asking her to change me again, but I felt too embarrassed to mention it, so I shook my head. “I’ll be fine until morning.” I said.

As soon as she was gone, I went to the door and peeked through. Kathy was in the hall, meeting up with Naomi. “Help Aiden carry Sylvie to the guest room they gave us.” She ordered, and I saw Naomi head over to join my father, who was, for some reason, happily carrying my sleeping mother. I realized my father was wearing a diaper, too.

Kathy followed them into the guest room, at which point I made my escape, darting out and running to the stairs. I headed down to look for Susan. She had a small cot just off of the kitchen where she slept, so I headed there. I found her in the washing room, washing her clothes in the sink and crying, wearing only the diaper Kathy had given her.

“Susan?” I said softly, and she startled.

“Oh, Master Tomas! Forgive me, I’m in quite a state.” She fumbled for a cloth to cover her breasts.

“Never mind that, we need to get out of here. We need to go tell the guards that an evil spellcaster has taken over our home.” I said.

“Right.” Susan straightened, determined. “I’ll just grab some coats.” She put hers on, then offered one to me.

I took it, then hesitated, realizing I had no idea what to do next. “Um, help me put this on. Kathy made me forget how.” I said.

“Forget how?” Susan seemed surprised, but she pulled the coat over me and helped my arms through regardless.

“She’s got this one spell where she picks a topic and makes you forget everything about it. She took my ability to dress myself and also my knowledge of…” I trailed off, realizing that I didn't actually know what else she'd taken. Just that I was sad to lose it.

"Your knowledge of?" Susan prompted.

"I don't know. I don't remember." I said sadly. "Let's go. We can't delay."


	4. Chapter 4

We stepped out of the room and found Kathy.

She looked us over a moment, and then put a hand in her pocket and muttered some arcane words. Susan and I took off running for the door, but then she finished her spell and said: "Susan, go to your bed and get a good night's sleep."

Susan immediately nodded, yawned, and turned back towards the kitchen.

I hesitated for a moment and realized that I had to leave her, so I flung open the door and ran out.

I made it halfway down our front walk, and Kathy teleported in front of me. She said some spell words and gestured, but I was too upset for the spell to take hold. I ran past her, and then she cast another spell and a wave of exhaustion came over me. I was just barely awake enough to break my fall as I collapsed on the walkway, halfway onto the grass.

I awoke in my bed the next morning. I was disoriented by the sensation of something thick and wet around my nethers, and then I remembered the events of the night before.

Shit! I sat bolt upright, and saw Naomi curled up on the floor of my bedroom, sleeping. I carefully stepped past her, but as soon as I opened the door, Kathy was there.

"How about you don't go around opening doors without permission?" She suggested, and cast a spell at me.

Once again, I was drawn into my mind, dimly aware of Kathy closing the door behind her.  _ You don't know what doors are. You don't know that doors can be opened and closed. _ I saw myself opening and closing doors. I saw myself turning doorknobs, pulling out keys and putting them in keyholes, undoing latches. I saw myself pressing my hands on a door and pushing it open, or grabbing a bar and pulling it past me. All of those memories faded away.

When I regained my awareness, Kathy was standing there, looking at me, while Naomi rubbed her eyes and stretched. "So, Tomas. How about you try to leave now?"

I looked around, but I couldn't see any way out. Well, except for the window, but I was on the third floor. I didn't want to fall. "Leave how?" I asked.

Kathy laughed. Naomi startled, then stood up and hurried over to me. "Oh, Tomas, I'd better get you cleaned up!"

"You do that." Kathy said. "Then bring him down for breakfast. I'd better get Susan sorted."

Casually, Kathy reached out and pulled open part of the wall of my bedroom. I stared, agape, as she walked through it, and then closed it up behind her, as if nothing had happened.

A sensation at my groin distracted me, and I looked down to see Naomi removing my wet diaper. To my embarrassment, my dick stiffened, but she made no comment when my semi-erect penis was revealed. When she started washing it, it felt so nice, and I could feel my penis getting fully erect. But before the pleasure could peak, she pulled the diaper back up over it, and closed it up. She helped me into my pants and shirt as I struggled to deal with my sexual frustration. "All right, I just need to clean myself up, and then we can get going."

"Going how?" I said. "There's no way out but the window."

"There's the door." Naomi pointed at an irregularity on the wall.

"What's a door?" I asked, baffled.

Naomi gave me a sad look. "Oh, Master must have taken that away."

As she changed, I pondered her words. I could remember getting in and out of my room on many occasions. But I thought there was supposed to be some sort of opening, and there wasn't. Could I make an opening somehow? I could remember somehow making the way from my room to the hall go from closed to open before, but I couldn't remember how. That must be what she'd taken this time with her spell.

Naomi finished, and headed to the wall. She grabbed some sort of protrusion and turned it, and the wall opened up. "Whoah." I said.

"See? The door's open!" She said.

I went over to the… door, she called it? and examined it. It was like a part of the wall that had been cut out, and put on swingy things so it could move back and forth. And on the other side, there was the hallway.

I headed out and turned back as Naomi closed it after us. For a moment, I knew what she'd just done, and then I could feel the knowledge fade away. I blinked, and realized I had no idea how we'd just gotten out of my room. "How did we get out?" I asked.

"I opened the door." Naomi replied.

"What's a door?" I asked. I knew I'd asked her that before, but I couldn't remember the answer.

"Master took that knowledge away from you." Naomi said. "You can't relearn it. Remember, I explained it to you and showed it to you, and you immediately forgot."

"Right." Yeah, I remembered that. And when I'd tried to undo the laces on my shirt, I'd had the same problem.

"Let's go have breakfast." Naomi said.


	5. Chapter 5

We got downstairs, and my mother was already at the table waiting, along with Kathy’s family. Kathy was nowhere in sight.

“Tomas!” My mother said. “How are you enjoying having your guests over?”

“What?” I asked, momentarily bewildered, and then realized that Kathy must have done some sort of spell to make her think everything was OK. “Uh, it’s OK, I guess… How are you feeling, Mom?”

My mother frowned. “I have this strange feeling in my head, but otherwise, I’m all right.” She said. “I’m sorry if I worried you yesterday. I remember getting very upset for no reason at suppertime.” Naomi sat down beside me, but I was too focused on my mother to pay attention. She leaned over to talk to Kathy’s father. Ida and Kathy’s mother played with their utensils, taking turns tapping them on the plates and smiling at each other.

“Where’s father?” I asked.

“He said he was going to help Susan get breakfast ready.” She said. “That’s odd. He always says that’s a servant’s job, why is he doing it?” She looked at me more closely. “Tomas, what  _ are _ you wearing?”

I looked down and realized that Naomi had picked out my riding top and my dress pants. “Oh. I guess this outfit is pretty odd.”

“What? What’s odd about it?” Naomi asked.

I was about to answer when my mother groaned and put her hand to her head. “Mom! Are you OK? What’s wrong?”

She shook her head. “Bah. Tomas? Tuhkahbah?”

My blood ran cold. “Mom?”

She frowned. “Tomas?” She reached out for me, looking frightened.

I took her hand. “Mom, what’s wrong?”

“Kiffa gugh.” She said.

“Oh, I see you’ve had another decline, Sylvie.” Kathy said, and I startled, seeing her come from what I thought had been a solid wall. “I put a spell on her that strips a person’s mental faculties gradually over time.”

Behind her, Susan and my father were both carrying platters. I gaped at the bizarre sight. My father doing servant’s work?

My mother looked at Kathy pleadingly. “Sisiguh.” She begged, and I looked down, unable to bear the sight of her begging our tormentor.

“Sylvie, don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.” My father said. “And you too, Tomas. You’re both my babies.”

“Speaking of which.” Kathy said. “Tomas, before you eat, I’d better make sure you eat like a baby.”

She cast the spell at me. I tensed, and for a moment, I was holding onto awareness, fighting the surge coming to pull me under. But then another pulse hit, and my resistance crumbled. Once again, I was drawn into my mind.  _ You don’t remember how to eat with utensils, or proper manners. You only know how to eat with your bare hands.  _ I saw myself using a fork, a knife, a spoon. I saw myself spreading out a napkin on my lap, and tucking a cloth into my collar. I saw myself picking different utensils for different occasions, different parts of the meal. All those images faded away, and when I came to my senses, I looked at the plate set out before me, and although part of me knew that there was a right, proper, hygienic way to eat the cooked eggs and bun, I couldn’t remember it.

“Right.” Kathy smiled. “Let’s eat!”

I hesitated. Ida and Kathy’s mother were already eating before Kathy’s command, their faces covered in slime as they grabbed handfuls of eggs and shoveled them in. My mother, across from me, picked up two shiny things to either side of her plate and started moving them on the plate, breaking up the eggs before picking up part of them with one of the shiny things and putting it in her mouth. I grabbed the shiny things near my plate and tried to imitate her, but I couldn’t figure out how it worked.

“Here, Tomas.” Naomi said just as I was getting frustrated. “I’ll feed you, OK?” She took the shiny things from me, and set one down to grab a third shiny thing I’d overlooked. Her hands moved deftly and confusingly, and soon a bunch of egg was right in front of my mouth. Feeling humiliated, I opened my mouth and ate it.

My humiliation grew even worse when, just as I was finishing up the bun - which I’d insisted on eating with my hand, just so I could feel like I could do something - my bowels abruptly contracted, with absolutely no warning, and I filled my diaper. I burst into tears and threw my bun aside, storming off from the table, and then froze as I realized I could see no way out of the dining room.

“I’ll go get him changed.” Naomi said, getting up. I felt the urge to pee, and tried in vain to hold it. Soon, I was adding pee to the poop in my diaper. Sniffling, I let Naomi lead me away.


	6. Chapter 6

After I’d been cleaned up, Naomi let me out of my bedroom by whatever mysterious process I’d forgotten how to do, and then wandered over to another part of the hallway. “What’s over here?” She asked, and somehow made that part of the wall move. “Oh! A piano! Mind if I play?”

I followed her. “Sure. Go ahead.” I sat on the couch, watching her. My mother usually was the one to play piano, and part of me was curious how Naomi would compare to her. I soon realized that Naomi was extremely skilled, far more than my mother.

As I watched her play, I felt myself relax somewhat. It was a good way to forget my troubles. I couldn’t go anywhere, I couldn’t do anything to stop Kathy. All I could do was enjoy this moment, when for a brief time, nothing bad was happening to me or anyone in my presence.

Of course, Kathy had to come and ruin it.

“I was thinking about trying another spell on you, Tomas.” She announced, and Naomi stopped playing to watch. “This one takes a word away.”

“No!” I cried out. “Haven’t you done enough?”

“Not nearly enough.” Kathy smiled, and pulled a stuffed cat’s paw from her satchel, then said an arcane word. When nothing happened, she frowned, and said it again.

For a brief moment, I felt a paw touch my lips, as if a cat was shushing me. “What’s that supposed to do?” I asked.

“Say ‘enough’.” Kathy instructed.

“Eh.” My throat closed into a squeak partway through saying the word. “Eh. En.” I coughed, trying desperately to clear my throat, and tried again. “Eh.”

Kathy clapped her hands. “Nice! What should I take next?”

“Why are you doing this?” I asked. “Why did you come here, just to ruin our lives?”

“Why.” She said, and cast. I felt the tap on my lips again. “Say ‘why’.”

“Www.” I said, and coughed.

“Oh, I think I won’t tell you about the next one! That’ll be fun!” She said, and cast again.

“Please, nnn.” I gagged on the unexpected inability to say the word. “Please, stop.”

“Oh, this  _ is  _ fun.” Kathy said.

She cast it a total of ten times before she got bored and left. Once she was gone, Naomi finally spoke. “I’d better go get cleaned up, and then if you want I could play some more?”

“Nnn.” I coughed. “I’m not in the mood anymore.” I said unhappily. “You play beautifully, though.”

“Thanks.” She smiled. “I’ll leave the door open, so you can come find me if you need me.”

“What’s a door?” I asked, and then remembered that it was one of those things Kathy had made me forget. “Never mind.”

As Naomi left, she gave me a pat on the shoulder. I would have appreciated it better if I hadn’t gotten a whiff of her diaper at the same time. “You’ll come find me if you need me?” She asked.

“Yeah, I’ll kkk…” I gagged. “I’ll ffff…” Seriously? “Yeah.”

As she left, I curled up on the couch, feeling morose. I looked at the window and wondered if maybe it  _ would _ be worth jumping through, on the chance that I might get away, but part of me felt sure if I tried, I’d just end up with Kathy finding me wounded outside.

Just then, my bladder twinged, and I felt myself start wetting uncontrollably.

I headed to the window and looked out. The sight of the drop filled me with terror, and I knew, no matter how bad things got here, I wouldn’t have the courage to climb out.

Wait, was that Kathy?

Kathy was leaving our home. She was alone, smiling and walking with a spring in her step. I wondered what she was doing.

Then it occurred to me that with her gone, maybe I could try to make my escape. I turned and left the room.

I made it down to the bottom of the stairs, and stopped, stymied. There was no obvious exit. I knew there was some way to make the wall open, but Kathy had taken the knowledge of that from me. I touched the wall and ran my hand along it, puzzled.

Suddenly, part of the wall came towards me, hitting me in the face. I let out a cry of pain, and Kathy’s father exclaimed in dismay. “Oh, Tomas! I didn’t realize you were there!”

I winced. “How did you do that?”

“Do what?” He asked.

“Never mind.” I took advantage of the opening he’d made, pushing past him, and ran into my mother, standing there confused with her skirt and nylons soaked in pee. “Mom?”

“Ffggh!” She replied, looking miserable.

“I’m going to get her cleaned up.” Kathy’s father said. “She had another one of those pulsations from the spell Master put on her, and now she doesn’t know how to take care of nature’s call.”

“So I guess we’re all in diapers, now.” I sighed and turned away.


	7. Chapter 7

The front was closed, but I found Susan cooking lunch. “Susan, can you let me out? I want to sit in the garden, but Kathy took the knowledge from me.”

“Oh, Tomas, I’ve got to finish lunch. I can’t go outside with you right now.”

“That’s all right, just let me ggg - let me out alone.” I said.

“I can’t. Master wouldn’t want you outside unsupervised.” Susan said.

Shit. “How about this?” I suggested. “Just let me look outside, feel the fresh air on my face briefly, and then I’ll head back upstairs.”

Susan sighed. “All right.”

I followed her to the front hall, and she made the wall open, and I immediately ran outside. “Tomas!” She cried, chasing me. “Come back, Tomas!”

I ran to the fence and climbed it, and she had more trouble because of her skirt. But just as I was getting away, she caught my ankle and I fell.

I landed with a painful thud, and the two of us struggled in the dirt. I was slowly winning, but then Naomi came out to help her. They dragged me inside and closed the way out.

I broke down crying at that point. “Just let me ggg - let me leave. You don’t like what she's done to you, either. Fight it, and I’ll bring back help.”

“Where will you go?” Naomi asked.

“The guardhouse.” I said.

“That’s where Master went.” Naomi replied. “She said she was going to bring them under her control. She seemed confident that she could easily do so.”

“What, really?” I asked, and then it occurred to me. The guards were trained in the use of weapons, but so were my parents, and it hadn’t helped them defeat her. It’d take an exceptional will to not fall to any of her spells, and she had many options that could end a fight in one stroke.

Shit. All hope really was lost, wasn’t it? The only ones who might be able to stop her would be from another town, and there was no way I could travel alone for several days, wetting and messing my diaper with no way to clean myself. I’d probably make myself horribly ill.

But there was a whole rest of the town. If I could find anyone, any random person who I could get to help me flee town, I could still get help. If only I could escape my own house.

“Please, Tomas. Let me get you cleaned up.” Naomi was urging. I decided to play along.

As Naomi undressed me for the bath, I got aroused again, and this time, I was tired of just ignoring it. “OK, I’m naked now. I can bathe myself. Puh. I want to have what privacy I still can.”

“Oh, all right.” Naomi said, and turned to leave. “Let me know when you’re done.”

In the shower, I began to stroke my semi-erect penis, thinking about Naomi sucking me off, or letting me enter her. Finally, I came with a groan, splattering on the wall, and grabbed the cloth to wipe it off.

Once I was clean, I stepped out of the shower, dripping, and called out. “Naomi?” I couldn’t see any way out, but I was getting used to that.

She came in with a towel and started vigorously toweling me off, but when she reached my genitals, the first touch of the towel got my bladder to release itself. “Oh!” She exclaimed, and held the towel to my penis as she prepared a diaper one-handed. She swapped the towel for the diaper expertly, barely letting a drop escape, and I finished in the diaper as she was putting it on. I just stood still, cringing with the embarrassment, as she set the towel aside, cleaned her hands, and continued dressing me. Couldn’t I at least have peed in the shower, instead of this humiliation?


	8. Chapter 8

Once I was dressed, I asked Naomi to bring me to the second floor sitting room, and told her that I’d just like to be alone for awhile.

As soon as I was alone, I headed to the window. I undid the latch and opened it, looking out. This window was right near a tree, and I thought I might be able to climb the tree to get down, so I slung my leg out and leaned over to reach for the branch.

And missed.

I had a couple moments to regret my choice before I landed hard on the ground, and my brain whited out from the pain.

I awoke in my bed. I was wearing only my diaper, and Naomi was cleaning my wounds. “Oh, Tomas, you’re awake!” She said. “Never do that again! You could have killed yourself!”

I tried to get up, but as soon as I moved, one of my legs exploded in pain and I screamed. Naomi flinched. “Oh, don’t worry. Master has sent for the barber-surgeon. He’ll take a look at the wound.”

The barber? She was going to call someone else in? Maybe I could beg him for help! At least get a message out, so he could fetch me back a rescuer.

I dared to hope for awhile, as Naomi left. 

She returned with Kathy. “So, Tomas. You keep trying to escape. What will it take to make you realize there is no escape?”

I said nothing, just glared at her.

She smiled. “Let’s see. You’re probably counting on being able to tell someone what I’ve done to you, right?” She pulled out her cat’s paw and said an arcane word. As the phantom paw touched my mouth, she said: “You can’t tell anyone about the spells I’ve cast on you or your family. Or on my family and Naomi, either.”

Shit! How was I going to get help now?

“Oh, and also, I think I’d better make sure you don’t get to open windows anymore, either.” She said, and did a flourish and arcane word.

Once again, I was drawn into my mind.  _ You can’t open or close anything with any sort of latch or lock. _ I saw myself opening windows, opening the chest of coins in the treasure room, opening the little chest where I kept the ring my parents had given me to present to the girl I wanted to wed, opening the latch on the garden gate, opening so many latches and locks of all sorts, and all of it disappeared.

When I came back to myself, I realized I was peeing.

“I hate you, Kathy.” I said.

“I know.” She smiled and walked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Naomi sat with me, as we waited. After awhile, she got up. “I’d better get you changed. Your diaper’s pretty much hit its limit by now.”

Shit. I forgot that I was naked except for the diaper. I wanted to ask Naomi to cover me up before Bobby the barber showed up, but it occurred to me that if I couldn’t tell him what happened, the more he saw for himself, the better. So I said nothing.

She jostled my leg as she changed my diaper, making me cry out in pain. “Oh, I’m sorry!” She cried out.

“It’s - urrgh - it’s OK.” I choked out, tears in my eyes.

“Oh, I wish I’d watched you better!” Naomi said.

That made me angry. “It’s your fault for stopping me, you and Susan.” I snapped. “I wouldn’t have gotten hurt if I’d climbed the fence instead of having to try to get out the window.”

“Tomas! You’re not supposed to be out alone!” Naomi said. “Master said we have to protect you, we have to look after you.”

“Yeah, yeah, she sss…” Right. I couldn’t say it. But I knew that appealing to reason was futile with mind-controlled minions.

“Now, that’s done.” Naomi said, patting the front of my diaper. 

Arousal flooded through me, taking me by surprise. Why had she done that? She sat down in the chair beside my bed, and I lay there, frustrated. I felt disgusted with myself for getting aroused so easily by her, and frustrated that I couldn’t masturbate, and embarrassed that she might know how I felt. I lay there, trying to will my dick to go limp again, but I couldn’t stop thinking about her hand on me.

I was still aroused when Bobby came. “So, Master Kathy tells me you fell out of a window?” He asked.

“Master?” I asked. “Www.” I stopped, taking a deep breath. “You’re calling her Master?”

“Well, yes, she’s my Master, of course.” He said. “Where does it hurt?”

I sighed. Of course. Of course she’d have made sure to get him under her control first. Why had I even bothered hoping?

I showed him which leg hurt, and he examined it. “Luckily, it’s not broken. It should be fine after you’ve rested.” Bobby said, and pulled out some sort of jar. “Now, let’s have a look in here.” He started undoing my diaper.

I recoiled, crying out in pain as the movement hurt my leg. “Nnn! Www - don’t do that!” I asked.

“Master Kathy needs me to make sure things are nice and sanitary down there.” Bobby said. “I’ll just rub this cream on you and wash it off, and then it’ll be a lot easier to keep you clean.”

I hesitated. On the one hand, I didn’t trust anything Kathy wanted. But on the other hand, I’d been feeling like I could never be properly clean down there, and if Bobby could help somehow… “What does the cream do?”

“It gets rid of your hair.” Bobby says. “Your hair traps the mess next to your skin, it traps odors and such. If you’re wearing a diaper, it’s better not to have hair down there.”

Well, that didn’t sound particularly harmful. I didn’t much care if I had hair on my genitals or not. “All right. Ggg - do it.”

My diaper felt strange on me, as he put it back on. The skin felt so much more sensitive. I found that I liked the sensation, and after Bobby left the room, I started to rub the front of my diaper, at first slowly, and then faster and faster.

It was working! I could still masturbate! I could feel my erection through my diaper, and I started to thrust against my hand, moving carefully to avoid jostling my leg.

I finally came, and then lay there basking in the afterglow. It took a few moments for me to realize that I’d started peeing.

A few hours later, Naomi came up with my supper. She set it on my bedside table and started feeding me, and I ate gratefully. I'd missed lunch, I realized. I'd fallen from the window right around lunchtime, and then I hadn't eaten for several hours.

By the time I finished my meal, I had peed myself again. Naomi looked at my diaper. "Oh, you need a change."

As she started undoing my diaper, I had a horrible realization. She'd be able to tell that I came! My semen still coated the front of my diaper.

"Nnn." The word got caught in my throat, and I had time to second-guess myself. I couldn't change myself, and I couldn't stay in a wet diaper indefinitely. Of all the people who could be discovering my semen in my diaper, honestly, Naomi would be my best choice. I certainly didn't want my father doing so, or Susan, and I barely knew Kathy's father. And I definitely didn't want Kathy knowing about this.

She opened up my diaper and started wiping me down, making no mention of the semen. Had she not noticed? Was it too mixed in with pee? I was distracted by the sensation of her wiping me, much more intense without my hair. I flushed as I felt myself getting hard again.

And then she closed up the diaper, hiding my erection. Part of me was a little disappointed, but I was also relieved that she wasn't seeing my erection anymore.

"There. All ready for bed!" Naomi said. "The barber said you'll be feeling a lot better tomorrow."

She tucked me in, then pulled out a sleeping bag and curled up on the floor. "Isn't that uncomfortable?" I asked. "Sleeping on the floor like that?"

"A little." She said. "But don't worry, I'll be fine."

"I've got a buh. A buh. My bed is large." She'd taken the word 'big'? Of all the random things to take! "We could both fit."

"Oh! That would be very nice!" Naomi said. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Kuh. Kuh." I patted the bed, hoping she'd fill in the blanks.

Sure enough, Naomi climbed in beside me, and snuggled up beside me, wearing just a nightgown over her diaper. I put my arm around her, feeling my dick twitch in my diaper, and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I could feel someone warm and soft snuggling me, and my dick was surrounded by warm wetness. In my semi-conscious state, it felt like I was having sex, and I started to thrust, imagining myself plunging into Naomi. It felt so good!

"Tomas?" I heard her ask sleepily. "Hey, Tomas, what are you doing?"

I jolted awake and realized that I'd been rutting against Naomi, rubbing our diapers together in my sleep. Her nightgown had ridden up, and my dick was rock-hard.

I scrambled back, my face flushed. "Sorry! Sorry! I don't know what kuh - I don't know, I was asleep, I don't know www."

"Tomas, it's OK." Naomi smiled. "Come on, let's just get ready for breakfast."

It was embarrassing, her changing my diaper while I was fully erect, but I got through it. It was only once she was getting my pants on that I felt a twinge in my ankle, and I realized Bobby was right - a good night's sleep had really helped my leg feel better.

She changed herself, then let me out of the room. We ran into my parents. "Tomas, glad to see you're doing better now." My father said cheerfully.

"Thanks, Dad. How's Mom?" I looked at her, standing with a blank look of confusion in her eyes.

"Oh, she's doing all right. Although she was really stinky when we woke up this morning, weren't you, Sylvie?" He tweaked her cheek. "Had to give her quite a clean-up!"

My Mom looked at him confused, then saw his smile and smiled back uncertainly. I shuddered. It felt so wrong, seeing her like that.

Halfway through breakfast, I felt myself start pooping. I desperately tried to stop it, but it came out, slowly and inexorably. I barely even noticed that I'd started peeing at the same time.

I started to get up. "Naomi, I need your help." I said.

"Now, now." Kathy interrupted. "Sit down, Naomi, finish your breakfast. Tomas, you don't get to say when you get changed. In fact, I don't think you even know when you need a change." She cast, and I was drawn into my mind.

_ I don't think you even know when you need a change. I think you don't know when you need to be cleaned up. _ I remembered wetting myself, and pooping myself. I remembered telling Naomi that I needed a change. I remembered deciding not to tell her to stop changing me, because I knew she'd have to do it eventually anyway. I remembered when my clothes were dirty from fighting with her and Susan to escape, and when I'd been beaten, agreeing to let her help me have a bath. I remembered when I first wet my pants, and she started taking them off just as Kathy first stole knowledge from my mind.

When I came back to my senses, I sat back down to finish my meal, and I felt confused by the squishing sensation and foul smell as I sat. "Www…" I started to ask, but Naomi was holding some soup to my mouth, so I decided to just let her feed me.

When I was done eating, I turned to Naomi. "Something is weird in my diaper." I said. "It feels squishy." Kathy snickered.

"You need a change, Tomas." Naomi said. "Come on. I'll get you cleaned up."

"Cleaned up? What do you mean?" I asked, confused, then looked at the still chortling Kathy and frowned. "Hey! You dih…" My throat closed up, and I remembered that I couldn't talk about her spells.

"Hah! Tomas, you look so funny, being confused like that!" Kathy laughed, then stood up. "Well, I'd better get going. Have fun! I've got big plans for the church!"

As Kathy left, no doubt to ruin more lives, Naomi tugged me along. I was curious to figure out what she meant by cleaning me up, even though I knew that I probably wouldn't be able to make the answer stick in my mind.

Naomi got me to my room, and started undoing my diaper. Did she want to play with my penis? I'd like that.

But when she opened up my diaper, I was disgusted to realize that the inside was coated by a foul-smelling mess. Oh! Was that what she meant by cleaning me up? How had that mess gotten there?

She wiped me clean, and I felt myself start getting aroused. But then she just did up my diaper over my erection. "I'll go ahead to the sitting room. You can follow if you like. I'll leave the door open."

I wondered what a door was, and watched as she somehow opened the wall and stepped through it, then carefully left the open part mostly closed except for just enough room for me to fit through. She walked away, and I decided it was a good time to masturbate.

I found it felt even better if I got on my knees. I rested my front on a pillow and put both hands on my diaper, thrusting into them, imagining Naomi underneath me.

The pleasure peaked, and was followed by a different, milder form of pleasure, and I was confused to realize my diaper was sticky and getting wetter. I sat up and pressed against it, frowning as I tried to figure out how this was happening. It felt like something was coming out of me, but what? A frisson of fear, as I wondered if I might be bleeding, but no, wouldn’t I be in pain if I was bleeding?

Just then, Kathy came in.


	11. Chapter 11

“Hey, Tomas. How’s your diaper?” Kathy asked.

“It’s wet, and I don’t know why.” I said. “Can you explain it?”

“Not so you’d understand. My spell ensured that.” She said. “Speaking of which, let’s take some more words.” She pulled out her cat’s paw. “Starting with ‘why’, I think I want that more permanent than a first-level slot can make it.”

“Nnn!” I objected, and then the phantom paw touched me. “Www.” I sighed. That had lasted briefly.

Kathy smiled. “What should I take next?” She pulled out a piece of paper. “Tomas, you can read, right?”

“Yeah.” I said warily. Was she about to take that, too?

“The church school has a word list, apparently, that they use when teaching people to read. It’s a bunch of really common words that are used a lot in the reading primers, and also tend to be used a lot in general speech.” Kathy said, and handed me the paper, saying some arcane words.  _ “I think you want to read the first line of this aloud and hand it back to me.” _

I tried to resist, and felt like I almost could have, but she was just too strong. I took the paper and looked it over. “A. And. Buh. Buh. Buh.” I could feel the compulsion getting me stuck on that word, one of the ones Kathy had taken. “Buh. Buh. Buh.”

Kathy laughed. “Not my intention, but that is funny.” She said.

“Buh. Buh. Buh.” I gave her a look of panic as I still couldn’t stop.

“All right, you can stop.” I felt the spell release me and she cast again. “ _ Read the first line of this aloud, skipping words you can’t say, and hand it back to me. _ ”

The compulsion hit again, too strong for me to resist. “A. And. Blue. Can. Kuh - down. Fff - for. Funny. Guh - help. Here. I. In. Is. It. Jump. Little.” I handed the page back.

She grinned, and jotted down notes on another page. “Maybe I should have just left you stuck on that word. The suggestion can last for 8 hours, if I keep holding onto the magic. It would be so funny to have you just spend all day holding a paper and going ‘buh, buh, buh’ nonstop. Or if I used the strongest version of that spell, it could last a whole year. Though I think your survival instinct might override it after a couple days.”

I shook my head. "Puh."

"I don't even have a spare spell slot that high, after dealing with the church." Kathy chuckled. "Besides, we have other fun stuff to do." She cast and I felt the phantom paw on my mouth again.

She took six words, this time, and didn't tell me what they were. When she finally let me go, I fled to Naomi, who was playing piano.

I sat on the couch, shuddering and trying to let the music calm me down, but it just wasn’t working. I just kept remembering the feeling of trying and failing to say the same word, over and over, unable to stop. I kept imagining how it would feel to be stuck like that for hours, or even days, just choking on the same word until my throat closed up too much to speak at all.

When I started crying, Naomi stopped playing and headed over to me. “Tomas, what’s wrong?”

“Kathy, she - ” I couldn’t finish. I couldn’t talk about Kathy’s spellcasting. “I can’t say.”

“Oh, Master took something away?” Naomi said.

“Close enough.” I said, then stopped, surprised. I could say ‘enough’! She’d taken that one first, but it clearly wasn’t permanent. “Ih.” And there went my elation, at the rude reminder of another word she’d taken - ‘it’. “I’m scared.”

“I know.” Naomi said. “It scares me too. I feel like there’s two of me, one doing what she wants and one trapped inside. It’s horrible.” She paused, surprised. “That’s the first time I’ve been able to describe it.”

“Ih.” She’d taken ‘is’, too? “The suh.” I gave up in frustration and waved for her to keep talking.

“I think it’s because I’m supposed to be a caregiver, and you’re one of my charges, and it’ll help you if I talk about the spell on me?” Naomi said. “I guess that’s a loophole.”

“My father?” I asked. “Ih. Same suh. Same thing?” I finally got out.

“I think so, yeah. You stopped her from doing it to Sylvie.” Naomi chuckled. “Master was so mad! But that’s probably why Sylvie became one of the babies instead.”

My blood ran cold. That was my fault? It was because of my intervention - I couldn’t even remember clearly what I’d done, but I knew I’d been trying to stop Kathy casting some spell on my mother - that she’d lost her mind?

No. It was Kathy’s fault! She was the one casting these spells. Besides, I figured my mother would probably rather be out of it than aware and trapped in service to a monster.

“Some words kuh.” Apparently not that one. “I got some words back.” I said.

“Yeah, the words thing isn’t always permanent. It depends how much magic she puts into it.” Naomi said. “I studied magic a bit at the church, though I didn’t really have the talent or dedication to get any actual spellcasting ability. But I do know that spellcasters power comes packaged in bundles they call spell slots, and there’s different power levels of spell slots. Some spells, if you use them with too big a spell slot, they just waste the extra power, but some do stronger things with a higher spell slot, such as lasting longer.”

“Did Kathy study magic, too?” I said.

“Yeah, she was in several of my classes. She didn’t get that far, either, but then out of nowhere, suddenly she’s using a totally different kind of magic than they taught at church.” Naomi said. “No idea how she did it.”

I felt an odd sensation in my lower body, and suddenly something was rushing out of me. My diaper, which had been slowly getting colder and less damp, suddenly got a lot warmer and wetter. I looked down, and realized it had changed color, too. It was turning from white to yellow.

Naomi looked down, too. “Oh, I’d better get you changed.”

I stared at her. “Changed? Www. Reason?”

“Right, you don’t know why.” Naomi said. “Don’t worry about it. Come on, let’s go to your room.”

“But I like sitting here with you.” I complained. “I was just about to ask you to play more music.”

“I’ll play music as soon as I’ve changed you.” Naomi said. “Why’d she have to take your understanding of this? You were so much easier to get changed before.”

I was? Yeah, come to think of it, I didn’t remember ever refusing to let her change me, before. Although I’d considered it once, but I couldn’t remember why I’d hesitated or why I’d decided to let her. In fact, the only thing I could remember about what changing did was that it got me aroused, which felt nice but was also embarrassing. And I wasn’t in the mood for it. I was in the mood for music. “Can’t we do music first?” I asked.

“I’m worried you’ll leak on the couch.” Naomi said, which made no sense to me at all. “Right, you don’t understand. Look, Kathy stole your knowledge of why this is a good idea, so just trust me, it is. Remember, you used to not object to it? Even if you can’t remember why, you know you must have had a good reason, right?”

“All right.” I stood up reluctantly, then frowned as my diaper sagged, almost taking my pants down with it. Why was it so heavy? I waddled out of the room with Naomi.


	12. Chapter 12

I didn’t understand why the new diaper was different from the old one, but it was. It was white, not yellow, and it felt dry, and fit me snugly without sagging. I had to agree that this was an improvement. Naomi was right. I sat listening to her play music and pondering what I was missing about that situation. What had Kathy taken? When exactly had she taken it? I tried to remember when I’d first felt confused about the state of my diaper. 

I’d felt confused during breakfast, but also right after the barber did his work. And yet it was after the barber’s work that I’d had the moment when I considered not letting Naomi change me and decided to let her, and I knew I’d thought about stuff I couldn’t remember now when considering that decision. So was it during breakfast, then? Kathy had cast the spell during breakfast, I remembered. She must have taken something related to understanding why my diaper kept changing.

My stomach grumbled, and I realized it was getting close to lunch time. “Hey, Naomi. We should take a break for lunch.”

“Good idea.” Naomi said, and stopped playing, closing the piano cover. “Let’s go.”

At lunchtime, I sat there, being fed by Naomi. Kathy was feeding Ida, her father was feeding her mother, and my father was feeding my mother. Part of me resented being in the same situation as the three whose minds had been stripped away. I still had my mind! But it didn't help me feed myself any better than they could. I felt that same, strangely familiar yet unfamiliar feeling that moved from my lower abdomen into my diaper as it started getting warm and wet again.

After lunch, Naomi took Kathy aside, me in tow.

"Master, Tomas has been getting harder to change, because of your spell." Naomi said.

"Naomi! Www - don't complain to her! She'll - " My throat closed on the rest of that statement.

Kathy looked at me sharply, and I cowered. "Naomi has no secrets from me." Kathy said. "She tells me everything." Well, so much for confiding in her from now on. Kathy turned to Naomi. "Do you think he's embarrassed?"

Naomi shook her head. "He was embarrassed before, and it didn't stop him. He's less embarrassed now, because he doesn't understand what's in his diaper could give away his actions."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "What actions?"

Kathy laughed. "She means masturbating." She said. "She's found come in your diapers several times."

Come? What was that? How would masturbating put something in my diaper? I stood there, red-faced, simultaneously embarrassed and utterly confused, as Kathy turned back to Naomi. "Well, I can't undo it, so you'll just have to learn to deal with it." She said. "If you can't convince him, ask Aiden or my Dad to help you force him. Unless you'd like me to give him a compulsion to obey you?"

"Nnn!" I shook my head.

"No, that won't be necessary." Naomi said hastily. "He just wants to know why we're doing things. I think it's hard on him, not understanding why."

Kathy laughed. "Well, he's just going to have to get used to that!" She said. "I'll take away the source of his embarrassment anyway, see if that helps."

"Don't!" I pleaded, and then her spell hit.  _ You don't know what sex is. You don't know what arousal is.  _ I could see myself masturbating, before all this happened, thinking about various women, including Naomi. I could see myself getting hard as Naomi undid my diaper, fantasizing about her. I could see myself masturbating in the shower, coming against the wall. I could see myself rubbing my diaper, and it getting sticky inside as the pleasure peaked. All those memories faded.

When I came back to myself, Naomi was giving Kathy a sad look. "What? What did you - " I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Hope that helps!" Kathy laughed and walked off.


	13. Chapter 13

Feeling shaken, I got Naomi to take me back to the piano room and play some more for me. As I sat there, listening to her beautiful music, I felt something in my lower abdomen contract, and some sticky stuff slid into my diaper, along with a foul smell. I thought that was odd, but decided to ignore it, focusing on the music.

When she took a break, she came over to me and grimaced, waving a hand in front of her face. "Oh, you're stinky! Come on, let's get you cleaned up!"

I stood, feeling the stuff in my diaper shifting around unpleasantly. "There's something in my diaper. Do you know what?"

"Yeah, but you won't understand the explanation." Naomi said.

Right, Kathy’s spell. I hated that spell. “Puh. Can you tell me anyway?” I asked.

“Sure, as long as you let me change your diaper.” I nodded, and Naomi led me back to my bedroom. “See, you need to do something called pooping. You need to do it whenever you eat, and Kathy made it that you’d do it without meaning to. So you poop, and the poop goes in your diaper, and it makes your diaper messy and stinky.”

I frowned. “I don’t understand any of that.”

“Of course you don’t.” Naomi said. “Did you feel something, just before you got stinky?”

“I think so?” I’d felt like something in my body was contracting and pushing on something. “Maybe a lih.” I stumbled over a word I didn’t know Kathy had taken. “Maybe?”

“You used to be able to choose whether you did that.” Naomi said, undoing my diaper. “But now it just happens, whether you want it or not. And it makes this stuff.” She opened my diaper and showed me the sticky brown stuff in it.

I reached to touch it, but she stopped me. “No! That’s gross. Don’t touch it.”

“Gross?” I asked.

“It could make you sick, if you got it in your mouth or eyes or something like that.” Naomi said.

“I still don’t understand.” I thought she might’ve told me that already, but I’d forgotten. “Where did ih - that stuff kuh - where ih - where from?” Ugh, that was hard to get out! So many missing words!

“From you.” Naomi said, wiping it off of me. “From inside your body.”

I was still confused, but I got distracted by the feeling of her wiping me. It was doing something to me. I didn’t understand what it was doing, but it felt good. Something was happening to my penis, it was getting stiff instead of floppy. Pleasure was building inside of me, and it confused me. Why would just wiping me be so enjoyable?

She stopped, and I whined. “Don’t suh.” I hesitated, trying to think of how to reword my request, and she interrupted.

“I’m all done cleaning you. I need to get your new diaper on.” She said, and closed it up over my stiff penis.

I whined, confused by the mixture of pleasure and frustration I felt, and put my hand on my diaper, trying to feel my penis through it. It wasn’t as nice as her wiping, but it still felt good - even better when I bucked against my hand.

“Okay! I’m going to leave you in private now.” Naomi said hastily, and I watched in confusion as she disappeared through the wall.

“Kuh.” I tried to call out, but she was gone. So I decided to keep rubbing my diaper.

The confusing pleasure peaked after awhile, and I flopped down in my bed, my diaper warm and wet, my whole body relaxed. I didn’t understand anything of what had just happened to me, but I liked it.


	14. Chapter 14

After a while, I got restless, but I couldn't figure out how to get out of my room. I knew there was a way, but how? I wracked my brain to no avail, pacing around. Finally, I headed to my bookshelf and grabbed one of my books at random - a history book - and decided to study it, just for something to do.

As I was sitting on my bed, reading, I felt an odd tingle go through me, and paused, confused, as my diaper started getting wetter again. Why did that keep happening? I tried to recall Naomi's explanation when she changed me, but it was a blur in my mind. I'd barely understood any of it at the time, and as soon as I'd gotten distracted by - what had I gotten distracted by, again? That, too, was a blur. My first clear memory since arriving in my room was lying on my bed getting bored.

I felt my diaper, noticing how pressing on it made it feel wetter against my skin. Then I found a seam, where diaper met skin, a realized that I could maybe pull them apart and see what was going on inside.

Just then, I heard a knocking sound, startling me. "Tomas? What are you doing right now?" Naomi called, though I couldn't see her.

"Trying to figure out how my diaper got wet." I replied.

Naomi opened up part of the wall and came in, and I stared. "How did you do that?"

"I could explain, but Master's spell will stop you from understanding." Naomi replied. Disappointed, I looked down, and started picking at the seam of my diaper again. "Oh, no, don't do that!" Naomi said, hurrying to my side and pushing my hands away. "I'll get you cleaned up."

I watched in confusion as she easily got my diaper open. The inside had a mix of yellow and white stuff, but she wouldn't let me touch it. She wiped me down much more quickly than before, and put a new diaper on. "Come, let's go get supper."

"OK." I said. "But what was that stuff in my diaper? How did that get there?"

"Master has taken that knowledge away from you." Naomi said. "I explained it at your last diaper change, but her spell keeps you from retaining the knowledge."

"Right." I said, remembering. "That's really frustrating. And the reason you wouldn't let me touch the stuff?"

"Because it's gross and icky, and could make you sick." Naomi said.

I remembered her saying that before, suddenly. But it was hard to remember why. There was something else in my diaper that time, I thought, but I found myself unsure of that.

"Do you even know what a diaper is for, anymore?" She asked.

"What a diaper ih." I paused. "Fff." Oh, so I couldn't say that, either. I finally shook my head. "I don't know. You're the one who keeps making me wear one. Tell me."

"I wish I could." Naomi replied.

After supper, I headed to bed. I patted my bed. "Be with me." I said.

Naomi shook her head. "Not tonight. I'd rather sleep on the floor."

"But you said you get sore." I argued.

Naomi sighed. "All right. But let's not cuddle. We'll put blankets between us." She got herself wrapped in one blanket and me in another, and lay down not touching me.

"Did I do something wrong last night?" I asked.

"No. Not deliberately, anyway. And I can't explain it to you anymore." Naomi said. "I just don't feel like I know you well enough for us to cuddle in bed together."

"Oh." I didn't really get it, but I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. I rolled over in my blanket and realized that my diaper had gotten wet again somehow - how did that keep happening? When had it happened?


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, I woke up in a wet bed. How odd, I thought. How did my bed get wet?

“Oh, no!” Naomi exclaimed, untangling herself from her blankets, which were wet, too. I looked at her, startled.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“I forgot to change our diapers after supper!” She exclaimed. “I leaked, and I’m guessing you did, too.”

“Leaked?” I asked, confused.

“Never mind. I’d better get us cleaned up.” Naomi said.

I watched in sleepy bemusement as she took her diaper off and started wiping herself. Something about the sight of her naked made me feel good, and I didn’t understand why, but I basked in the sensation regardless. I could feel my penis getting tingly and stiff. I thought about trying to touch it, but I was wrapped up in blankets and I’d need to look away from Naomi to untangle myself. And I didn’t want to look away.

Naomi put on a new diaper, which disappointed me - I thought she looked better with nothing on. She turned and saw me watching, and blushed, shaking her head. “You’ll probably need some time alone after I get you changed.” She muttered.

“Www?” I tried to say, forgetting that Kathy had stolen that word.

“Never mind.” Naomi said. I was so sick of that phrase. “I’ll get you cleaned up.”

She untangled me from the blankets and made me stand up. Something was dripping down my legs, coming out of my diaper. I suddenly realized what she meant by leaking - however my diaper kept getting wet, it must have gotten so wet this time that it couldn’t hold any more liquid. Naomi wiped along my legs, and when she got to my diaper, she removed it and started wiping the area underneath it. The touch felt really good, and it made my penis tingle even more, and it got completely hard. “Www…” I started, but before I could figure out how to rephrase the question, I got distracted by the sensation. “Feels good.” I commented.

Naomi’s cheeks were bright red when she put the new diaper on me. I immediately put my hand on it, wanting to rub my penis through the diaper, but she pulled it away. “Come on, you’re going to need a shower.” She said. “You can do that in the shower, if you want.”

I thought back to the last shower I had, remembering that Naomi had taken my diaper off before it, and nodded. It would be a lot easier to do this without a diaper on.

She bundled up the blankets and sheets for the bed, for some reason, and handed them to me. “Can you carry these for me? They need to be washed.”

Needed to be washed? Why? I didn’t get it, but I figured that must be something Kathy had taken from me, so I didn’t bother asking for an explanation. “Sure.” As soon as I’d taken the load from her hands, Naomi grabbed some clothes, did something to make the wall open up, and led me out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an asexual AFAB, I'm always so uncertain writing sexual scenes, especially for AMAB characters.


	16. Chapter 16

I followed her all the way to the washing room, off the kitchen. There, she made me put the sheets and blankets in one of the big sinks, and led me into the shower. She undid my diaper and I immediately reached to touch my penis. “OK! Get in the shower and let me leave before you start doing that!” She said. “Can you still wash yourself?”

I thought about it. I felt like there was some sort of purpose to showering that I couldn’t remember, but I did remember the mechanics of it. “Yeah.” I said, and spoke the command word to activate the magic item my parents had ordered installed to generate water in here. “ _ Fountain. _ ” The water came gushing out.

“All right.” Naomi said. “I’ll be back in a little bit.”

She left, and the wall closed up behind her. I was trapped, but I knew she’d be back for me, so I didn’t worry. Instead, I decided to get a closer look and feel at my penis, to figure out why it felt so strange and so good.

It had gotten partially soft on the walk down, but when I ran my fingers along it curiously, it got hard again. I gently stroked it, finding a rhythm of movement that felt good, and watched as it got harder, twitching with each touch. The pleasure built, and built.

And then it hit some sort of peak. My legs felt weak, and I almost fell, my vision whiting out. Something splattered, and my penis went soft. I felt tired all of a sudden, and very relaxed.

I decided to sit down for a bit, and watched the water dribble against my skin, against the floor, just enjoying the afterglow of whatever had just happened. The water flow ended, the magic used up for now, though repeating the command would get me more water. I scratched an itch on my head thoughtfully, and then I felt an odd tickle in my lower body, and looked down just in time to see some yellowish liquid start flowing out of my penis, mixing with the water from the shower and going down the drain. Huh. Was that the liquid that made my diaper wet sometimes?

Something knocked on the wall. “Hey, Tomas.” Naomi called from outside the room. “How’s it going?”

“Yellow stuff flowed out of my penis.” I replied. “That how my diaper gets wet? Does this happen a lot?”

“Yeah.” Naomi said as the wall opened up to reveal her. “I’d better check how you’re doing.” She looked at me. “How the hell did you get semen in your hair? Never mind, I don’t want to know.”

“Good, because I have no idea what you’re talking about.” I replied.

“Of course you don’t. Stand up.” She told me, then looked at the shower. “ _ Stream. _ ” She said, making water come out, and then started rubbing the water into my hair, followed by the soapy mixture we usually put in our hair. I couldn’t remember why we put that stuff in our hair, we’d usually just let the water get it out after, anyway.

Naomi did the usual practice, rubbing water back into my hair until the soapy stuff was flowing out over my body. Then she started rubbing parts of my body. When she got to my crotch, I felt a bit of a pleasurable tickle. I looked down, curious, and when she moved her hand away, I started touching the same area. “No!” She pushed my hand away. “You’ve had enough of that already.”

What? But I hadn’t done that before - at least, I couldn’t remember doing that before. But I had holes in my memory. Had I done that before? I frowned, trying to think, but I didn’t even know what I’d been doing. How could I know if I’d done it before? I probably had, but Kathy took that memory from me. That would make sense.

Naomi finally seemed satisfied. She tugged me out. “I’m going to get your diaper on first this time, just in case. I know you said you peed in the shower, but I don’t want to take any chances. And it’ll keep you from masturbating right in front of me.”

“Huh?” I asked.

“Never mind.” She said, and put the diaper on me, then started toweling off all the water on me. When I was dry, she got me dressed. “Wait here. I need a shower, too.”

She went into the shower room and made the wall close up behind her. I could faintly hear her say ‘flow’ and the water start running.

I looked around the washing room. She’d put soap and water on the sheets and blankets. They were way more wet now, which struck me as odd, given how she had objected to them being wet earlier. I hoped they’d be dry by bedtime, because dry blankets were more comfortable to sleep in.

I realized I was alone, and thought about trying to escape again. But I knew it was futile. The walls only opened for other people, not me, and climbing out of a window only got me hurt. And besides, I didn’t know so many things. If I was by myself, I’d probably get hurt by something I didn’t understand, unless I could get someone to help me. And how could I get help, when I couldn’t talk about Kathy’s magic, and didn’t even know what I needed help with?

I was hungry and thirsty, I realized. Thirsty I could deal with. I tried drinking the water the blankets were in, but it tasted yucky, like soap, so instead I lifted up the smaller alchemy jug. “ _ Fresh water. _ ” I said, and it started filling. I drank the water, sighing with relief.

As I finished drinking and lifted my head, I realized the inside of my diaper was getting warm and wet. I frowned, vaguely remembering having some sort of insight about why that kept happening in the shower, but I couldn't remember what had led me to that realization. Was it some sort of magic? Both the shower and this jug had magic that made liquids out of nowhere, maybe the diaper did, too? But magic items were expensive, and Naomi kept putting new diapers on me. Even my family couldn't afford to go through magic items like that.

I shook my head, then put the cork back in and lifted the jug again. " _ Honey. _ " I said, and opened a different cork. Honey started coming out, and I caught it in my hands, eating handfuls and licking my hands off. Honey wasn't a good breakfast, I knew, but it was tasty, and the only food this thing could make that was any good by itself.


	17. Chapter 17

"Now, where did that alchemy jug go?" I startled and looked up as Susan came through the wall. "Oh! Tomas! What are you doing?”

“I’m eating honey.” I said. “But you can have the jug if you need.” I picked it up and held it out to her.

She accepted it, though oddly gingerly, and set it aside. “You’ve gotten yourself so sticky!” She exclaimed. “Are you here alone?”

“Naomi’s in the shower.” I replied.

“Oh, she should have asked me to watch you.” Susan said. “Why on earth did you make such a mess of yourself?”

“What do you mean?” I asked. “How am I a mess?”

“You’re covered in honey!” Susan exclaimed. “Oh, come here. I’ll do what I can to clean you.” She took a washcloth, dipped it in the larger jug with the bedding, and started wiping my face.

I pulled away. “Hey!” She persisted, despite my struggles, getting my hands wiped as well, and wiped at my shirt.

“Oh, dear, I think this will need a proper wash.” Susan said. “I suppose you could go to breakfast topless, you are a boy after all.”

“Www…” I struggled as Susan undid my shirt and pulled it off. “What reason are you taking my shirt off?”

“Because you got honey all over it!” Susan exclaimed.

“What’s going on?” Naomi said from behind me, startling me.

“Tomas got honey all over himself!” Susan said. “It’s even in his hair! Naomi, you should have asked me to watch him, I was right nearby in the kitchen.”

"I didn't know he needed watching." Naomi replied. "How did you even find honey?"

"The alchemy jug makes honey." I pointed it out. "I don't know what the big deal ih. I was just hungry."

"Master took his understanding of cleanliness." Naomi told Susan. "But I didn't realize that thing could make honey. You only made water with that one before."

Cleanliness? What was that? Why did that mean I shouldn't eat honey?

"Oh, I should have told you." Susan said. "Anyway, how about you two join me in the kitchen? I'm almost done preparing breakfast."

"Sure. That works for you, right, Tomas?" Naomi asked.

"Sure." I followed them into the kitchen, still feeling annoyed. I felt like I had been told off for something I didn't know was wrong, and worse, now they were talking like I couldn't be left alone. I wasn't some toddler or something! Kathy had just bespelled me. I was still myself, mostly. At least, I thought so.

That was a chilling thought. What if I'd changed too much? I couldn't even clearly remember who I'd been before. How could I tell if I was still the same person? And if I wasn't, who was I now? Just some victim?

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Naomi." Susan said. "It's hard when they're changing so much. Aiden didn’t realize Sylvie needed to be in diapers until she’d wet all over herself.”

“You’re not using our titles.” I suddenly realized. “You called me Master Tomas, and my parents Lord and Lady. Not just our names. You changed.”

“Well, Master Kathy made me see that your stations have changed. Aiden’s just another servant, now, and you and Sylvie are babies.”

“I am not a baby!” I yelled. “And neither ih - ih - ih - Damn it!” I burst into tears of frustration.

Naomi hurried to my side, putting her arm around me. I turned and sobbed against her. “Kathy’s made everything wrong.” I said. “I feel like I can’t be me anymore.”

“I know.” Naomi said. “We all know how that feels.”


	18. Chapter 18

At breakfast, I didn’t want Naomi to help me. “Let me do ih - feed myself.” I just felt like I needed to do one thing for myself.

“All right.” Naomi said. She set the shiny thing she’d speared my slice of roast on back on the plate.

I tried to pick it up with the shiny thing, but it fell off, so I just grabbed it with my fingers and ate it. I was doing it! Why had I let them convince me I needed help, just because I couldn't use those shiny things they put beside the plate?

Just as I was finishing my meal, I felt my stomach doing something weird, and then something warm and sticky flowed inside my diaper, and I smelled something disgusting. "OK!" Kathy said. "Someone needs a diaper change!"

"Who?" I asked. "How can you tell?"

Naomi patted my butt. "It's you, Tomas." She said. "He needs to wash the honey from his hair, too. I'll go help him."

"What?" I was confused, but she tugged me along. "Couldn't you play music instead?"

"I'll do that after, OK?" Naomi said. "But first, I want you to have a shower, and do everything I tell you to do in the shower. Can you do that?"

What kind of game was that? "I guess."

"OK, good. Come on." Naomi led me into the shower, then took off my diaper, revealing some kind of gross, sticky brown stuff. She wiped me a bit, and then stood me in front of the spout. " _ Stream _ . Can you get yourself completely wet, including your hair?"

"I know how to do a shower." I said. "And what's the reason you want me to have a shower again so soon after my last one?"

"I'm sorry. I could tell you, but you won't understand." Naomi said. "Master took that from you."

"That's your answer for everything!" I said in frustration, and took the soapy stuff for washing hair. I rubbed it into my hair, and then washed it out. "I know more than you think I do. See? I know how to wash. I just don't know the reason."

"The reason is because you got honey in your hair and all over your body, so you're sticky." Naomi said. "Master took away your understanding of what being clean or messy is, so you don't know why you should try to be clean."

I didn't understand most of what she said. But I wouldn't, would I? I knew Kathy took knowledge from me. So it stood to reason if Naomi was telling me to do something and it made no sense, it was because Kathy took away my understanding of why I should do that thing.

Except, Naomi wasn't always right. She was compelled to serve Kathy. If Kathy benefited from something, she might make Naomi insist on me doing it, even if it wasn't good for me.

The water flow stopped, and I stepped out of its range. "Naomi. How do I know if you want me to do something because ih - because that's good, or because Kathy wants that?"

"How much do you remember from before we came?" Naomi asked.

"Some things. But there's gaps." I said.

"Do you remember ever eating straight honey by the handful?" Naomi asked.

I pondered that a moment, then shook my head.

"Why didn't you do it before?" Naomi asked.

I wracked my brain, trying to think of why. "I don't know."

"You don't know." Naomi said. "But you know you had a reason, right? So why don't you know?"

"Because Kah - " I gagged. "Because of the thing." I said. "OK.  _ Fountain _ ." I stepped back under the water, and rinsed the hair washing solution out, then started rubbing various body parts with a cloth.

When I got to my crotch, I felt a strange, unfamiliar feeling. It felt good, so I kept rubbing.

Naomi made a sound like she was about to say something, so I looked at her and she was blushing furiously. "What?" I asked. "Feels good."

"Yeah, I bet it does." Naomi said, her voice sounding strange.

"Am I not supposed to do this?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it." Naomi said. "I'll just look away. Let me know when you're done."

"How do I know? This didn't happen before." I said.

"Or just do your shower, then." She said.

"Did I rub enough, then?" I asked. The water stream finished again.

Naomi made an odd choking sound, then took a deep breath. "OK. Let me see." She took the cloth from me, rubbed some spots on my butt, and then straightened. "Yeah, looks good. Let's get you dressed and dried."


	19. Chapter 19

I sat listening to Naomi play piano. At least that still made sense. Her reactions to me rubbing myself didn't, her insistence on me having two showers didn't, the fact that my diaper had somehow gotten wet on the inside as I was sitting here doing nothing didn't, the way it felt so good to rub myself didn't, the way we got through the walls didn't… I was getting really tired of things not making sense.

"Hey, Tomas!" Kathy said, coming into the room.

I knew it would only get worse. Probably right away. "What, Kathy?" Naomi paused in her playing to watch Kathy warily.

"I love how babyish you've been acting lately, but you're not talking enough like a baby." Kathy said. "I could just take your speech away entirely, but I was kinda hoping for a talking in short sentences, only knowing a few words kind of thing with you. How do you think I should do that?"

I just stared at her, horrified, but at a loss for anything to say to convince her otherwise.

"Oh! What if I made you forget what sentences are?" Kathy said. "I wonder what that would do?"

"Nnn." I shook my head.

She pointed at me with a flourish and said some spell words, and I was drawn into my own mind.

_ You don't know what sentences are. You don't know how to make sentences. _ I saw myself sitting with tutors as a child, figuring out how to put the punctuation marks in the right place. I saw myself writing my own letters, pondering the syntax of a sentence or a paragraph. I saw myself listening to a farmer talking to my father, and mentally cringing at the way he spoke. I saw so many times that I'd considered how words were supposed to be put together. All of those moments disappeared.

"So, how do you feel?" Kathy asked when I came back to my senses.

"I hate you." I said.

"Aw, why didn't it work!" Kathy cried out. "Well, then, I'll just keep taking words one by one! Starting with every word in that horrible sentence you just said."

She cast, and I felt a paw on my mouth.

"I know so many words." I said.

"And I can just keep taking them. You'll never escape, and eventually, you'll only have a few left." Kathy said, then cast again, but nothing happened. "Fuck." She cast again, and this time the paw touched me.

"Just stop this. Uh." Wait, she'd taken the word 'I'? I could usually say the first sound of the word, and 'I' was only one sound, so I hadn't expected her to be able to take that one. "Never did anything to you."

"Just strutted around town thinking you're better than everyone." Kathy replied, casting again.

"Not better than everyone. But am better than yuh." Seriously?

"Oh, yeah?" Kathy said. "I beat you! I could have you sit for eight hours trying to read one word aloud, you want to say you're better?" She cast again.

"Don't hurt people." I said.

Kathy laughed. "Oh, you're claiming a moral victory? How cute!" She cast again, and again, and again, until she'd taken eight words, and then stalked out.

Naomi hurried to my side. "Do you need a hug?"

I was shaking with equal parts anger, fear and helplessness, so I nodded.

"What did she take, when she tried to take sentences?" Naomi asked.

I shook my head. "Uh. Duh. Nnn. Unknown." I said. What even were sentences?

"She's taken a lot of words, though, huh?" Naomi said.

"Yeah." I said. "Sss. Um, buh. Patient."

"What?" She asked.

"Patient with mmm. Tomas." I patted myself. "Try to talk, but hard." I said. I hated this! Felt like I was constantly stumbling over missing words. At least I still didn't sound like a baby. In fact, I was sounding less like a baby, using big words to get around missing little words.

"Oh, of course I'll be patient with you!" Kathy said. "I'm sorry if I get impatient sometimes, I try to be patient with you all the time. I know you can't help any of this."

I nodded, and leaned into her, sobbing. She put her arms around me and held me.


End file.
